Luis buys a basket of oranges on sale for $\$17$ before tax. The sales tax is $3\%$. What is the total price Luis pays for the basket of oranges? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of oranges. ${3\%} \times {$17} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $3\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{3}{100}$ which is also equal to $3 \div 100$ $3 \div 100 = 0.03$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.03} \times {$17} = {$0.51}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Luis paid. ${$0.51} + {$17.00} = $17.51$ Luis needs to pay $$17.51.$